Pariah's Creed
by Shor
Summary: Aisha is a seventeen years old girl, who loves to escape the cruel reality by playing video games. But someday, she founds herself lost in a strangely familiar universe. "Do you know how it feels being a pariah?"
1. Capitolo I

**Pariah's Creed**

She sat in front of the computer, waiting for her favorite game to run. Since her family moved in her aunt's house, she felt this was the only way she could relax, the only way she could escape the cruel reality. She sighed watching the intro of the game. There were fights everyday between her and her parents. Almost every time she saw them, they were drunk, and they were yelling at her, calling her stupid for taking an -A at school, or making her feel like crying for no reason. She was sick of it. At school she didn't have many friends. Most of her classmates were jealous of her good grades, of her beauty, they didn't like the way she thought, calling her weirdo, or saying her to 'get a life'. The only place she felt good was in front of her computer, playing games. There, she could be whoever she wanted to, making people love her or hate her, changing the future with one click. There, she felt 'home'.

"Finally" she said smiling, starting to play.

Her favorite game was "Assassin's Creed". She loved the Middle Ages. She liked the architecture, she liked the way people dressed. Also, she liked assassins. She admired them for being cold-blooded, calm, strong, intelligent, they way she dreamed to be. And the plot, well, it was extremely beautiful and interesting.

"Aisha, come here!" someone yelled.

The teenager sighed. She paused the game and went in the bathroom. There, her mother was searching something beneath the sink.

"Did you took my comb?" she asked with an angry voice.

"No, I didn't. Maybe you left it in the bedroom. Have you searched there?"

The woman didn't answer. She left the room only to come back after a few seconds, with the comb.

"See? It was there." said Aisha smiling.

"Well, I have no idea how it got there. I didn't put it there." Said her mother, throwing her a suspicious glare.

"I haven't even seen it today."

"Yea', sure. Then how did it got there? You're such a stupid girl. You don't even know how to lie."

The teenager didn't answer. She silently returned in her room but her heart was broken. She loved her mother, but she hated the way she was talking with her. Swallowing her sadness, she continued her game, trying to forget everything. Suddenly, she felt like throwing up, and a few moments later, she fainted.

"_Laa shay'a … moutlaq bale … moumkine. "_

"_These are the words … by … ancestors … lay … heart … our creed. … other men … follow the truth, remember...nothing is …  
Where other … are limited, by … or law, remember...everthing … permitted."_

She could hear pieces of The Creed. Her head hurt like hell and her 'throwing up like' feeling didn't fade. She opened her eyes only to close them again, again and again. She was laying on something, invisible, in a deep blue room. Or something like that. Suddenly, she realized: somehow, she was inside the Animus. Everything was similar. The room, the color, even the atmosphere. "I must've gone mad" she thought keeping her eyes closed. She was too scared to open them. Her heart started to beat faster and warm tears filled her eyes. Her pink nails were piercing her pale skin, leaving red marks. But soon, she fell in a sort of trance. The Assassin's Creed was echoing in her head, calming her. "How did I got here. All I can remember is that I was in front of my computer, feeling sick, and then…". She took a deep breath. "I hope this hallucination will fade soon."

How many hours passed since she was affected by this… hallucination? She had no idea. She had lost the sense of time and she was starting to feel alone. The coldness and the deep blue color surrounding her were her only companions. The voice saying the Creed has faded long ago, leaving her prey to the madness. Aisha sighed. "I wonder if my mother is beside me and I can't see her because I'm hallucinating. Is this really a hallucination? It looks so real. Maybe it's not so healthy to play computer games. Or maybe I have a tumor on my brain. I hope not!". Suddenly, a harsh noise broke the silence, making her lose the track of her thoughts. "What's this?" thought the girl, keeping her eyes closed, feeling scared again.

- _Ma hatha_? someone yelled.

Her heart stoped for a second. Someone was there. But how is that possible? Wasn't she hallucinating?


	2. Capitolo II

"Come on, girl. Keep your calm and open your eyes to see what's happening." tried Aisha to encourage herself. She took a deep breath, and then opened her eyes. There was nobody there. "I'm sure I heard someone saying something…". She continued to stare in front of her, questioning her sanity.

"_Please wait. Memory loading." _said the same voice that was repeating the Assassin's Creed.

She looked around her. Same deep blue color surrounding her, same silence. But suddenly, she remained breathless and her heart started to beat faster. Right there, was _Altair Ibn La-Ahab,_ the master assassin, staring into her big chocolate eyes. She couldn't believe this. He was the only good thing in this hallucination. Who wouldn't like being next to his favorite game character? She analyzed him from head to toe. He looked exactly like he did in the game, maybe ever better. "When did he got here?" she asked herself.

Aisha watched him moving away from her. Then, he sat down on the 'invisible' floor, staring somewhere in the blue vortex.

-H - Hi…, said the teenager, trying to break the silence.

The assassin didn't answer. He didn't even look at her, continuing to stare absently. His dark brown eyes were shining coldly from the shadow, making the teenager wonder what is he feeling. She tried to read on his face but no sentiment lied there. He was fascinating. She began to curiously observe his posture, the lines of his body disappearing under the hood's material, the shadows hiding his copper brown skin. Too bad it was only a hallucination. "It all looks so real and feels so real…". ___She pulled her knees_ up to her chest and hugged them hard. She was thirsty, hungry, and feeling lonely. She wished that the nightmare would end soon.

Suddenly, another harsh sound echoed. A bright light appeared, blinding the two captives for a few moments.

"I can't believe it. That's Ezio?" she asked herself, staring at the silhouette.

The man who just appeared threw her a glare full of suspicion. Then he turned to Altair. He analyzed him carefully, moving closer to him. When their eyes met, Aisha could swear time has stopped. They didn't need words. They understood immediately that they were both assassins. The girl felt like a stranger, staring at the two men, feeling the strong bond between them. The blood linked them through centuries.

-_Sono __Ezio __Auditore __da __Firenze__. __Chi__ sei tu?_ asked the man.

Altair threw him a look full of confusion. Aisha knew how he felt. The only thing she understood was Ezio's name.

"_Translator loaded." _said the voice.

"Thanks God." Thought the girl, happy that she could understand now what they're saying.

It seemed that the 'translator' worked because when Ezio asked Altair who is he for the second time, Aisha heard him in English.

-Altair Ibn La-Ahab, answered the master assassin.

The calm expression of Ezio's face changed to confusion when he heard the name. "What will happen know? In Assassin's Creed II, Altair is long dead..." thought the girl, curiously staring at the two assassins.

-How do you dare, _bugiardo_? Ezio's voice echoed.

Altair threw him a look full of suspicion.

-I am _Altair Ibn La-Ahab_, calmly repeated the arab.

-He is long gone, you fool! exclaimed Ezio.

The brown eyed man remained silent. The tension between them was increasing and Aisha could feel this. "I need to do something, or they'll probably kill each other." thought the teenager. Their eyes were locked on each other. Aisha couldn't stop looking at them. They were like two gods: calm on the surface, but you could feel the fire in their veins; they looked relaxed but you could guess the tension in their muscles, ready anytime to kill their enemy. And their looks, oh, how fascinating. There was no feeling in them. The eyes of a killer. Ezio stepped, decreasing the distance between them. Their chests were rising and decreasing faster, rhythmically. Their bodies were ready to kill. To Aisha, it seemed like time started to flow slower, almost to stop. Everything was silent. Suddenly, the teenager got up and started running towards the assassins, yelling:

-Please stop!

She felt their instinct to kill. She had to stop this.

Their heads turned toward the girl. Aisha slowly stopped, feeling uncomfortable.

-Uhm… Uuuh…, she babbled. I can explain what's happening!

- _Bene_, I'm waiting, said Ezio carefully watching the girl.

Altair didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. "What should I do? How can I explain something I don't understand myself? Well, I'll just pretend that all of this is real, and we're in the Animus."

After ten minutes of questions and vague answers, they were finally satisfied with the explanation, even though they didn't understand too well what is 'Animus'.

-So, you're saying that we're in a time machine?

-Sort of, answered the teenager.

-Interesting, continued Ezio. Leonardo would be very happy if he'd be here.

Aisha smiled. She started to like this hallucination.

-How we'll get out of here? finally said Altair.

The teenager sighed.

-I'm afraid I have no idea.

-I thought so.

"_Finished loading. Memory starting now."_

Suddenly, a strident sound hurt their ears. A blinding light invaded the room, forcing them to close their eyes.

-What's happening? yelled Aisha in fear.

"_Please wait."_ echoed the voice.

The teenager pulled her knees up to her chest, covering her ears with her hands. She felt again like throwing up. Her entire body was vibrating because of the powerful sound. She couldn't even hear her thoughts. "I think I'll die...". She collapsed onto the floor, in a deep sleep.


End file.
